dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth Bathory
Elizabeth Bathory is a feared vampire warlord that has murdered over 12,000 humans throughout the course of history. She is also Farren’s mother. History Elizabeth hailed from a matriarchal clan of pureblood vampires. She was taught to hunt and gut humans at the age of 13, and excelled at doing so. During her youth, Elizabeth was obsessed with killing and torturing young humans for their blood, believing that their blood would prolong her youth. She once attended a school overseas, but was expelled for murdering one of her classmates. During her young adulthood she made a fortune invading and massacring entire villages nearby. One of the villages that she had ransacked was the village that Dimitri was born in. She spared no one, not even the young or the elderly. She fed the blood and corpses of the dead to her fellow vampire subservients, as a form of payment. However she killed too many at once, and there were not enough humans left to repopulate the region. She had to leave the region to find more humans to satisfy her never ending thirst for blood. Motherhood When she was around 300 years old, she had 3 daughters, the eldest being Farren, the middle being Maxine, and the youngest being Paulina. Due to the matriarchal naming customs, her children took her name instead of their fathers'. She rarely tended her children, as she was frequently away searching for blood. She left that up to a loyal butler named Jervis and his wife, who acted like Farren’s surrogate grandparents. Eventually, Elizabeth limited her killing sprees to just once a year, to focus on Farren whom she thought was more promising. She pulled Farren out of public school and homeschooled her, teaching her “essential life skills”, such as how to hunt and gut humans. But Farren did not like it, for she found the task to be too gruesome and disgusting. Elizabeth was disappointed by her daughter’s poor slaughtering skills, and scornfully asserted that Farren was going to starve without those essential life skills. The tensions between mother and daughter rose, as Farren got older. Elizabeth had planned to get Farren married off before the age of 21, no more, no less. She was determined to make sure nothing got in the way of her plan. She had picked the perfect man, in terms of nobility, to become her daughter's husband so the plans would be complete. However, Farren rebelled, and said that she wanted to study abroad. Elizabeth thought that she was lying and just wanted to escape the arranged marriage. She became increasingly more spiteful and abusive to her daughter, because she cared more about her fortune. On the week before her wedding Farren disappeared. Elizabeth was enraged and ordered everyone, including the groom's family to find her, before it was too late. Later, they discovered that she had moved an ocean away, where they could not get her. She had cut off all contact with her old relatives, and had no intention of coming back. Elizabeth wanted to hire a hitman to execute her, but her funds dwindled before she could do so. Later life Elizabeth eventually became too old and weak to obtain blood by herself. The clan was still stuck in the 1920’s and nobody was allowed to go outside, due to the fact that the world governments had collaborated together to keep them quarantined until the next century. She is mostly mentioned by Farren, who remarked on how terrifyingly brutal she was, and how nobody in Concordia City would stand a chance if she ever came over. Eventually, her family did come out after 90 years of hiding. Personality Elizabeth was a violent and savage pureblood vampire, although it is not out of their nature. She is known for stalking other beautiful women and girls, believing that if she killed them and drank their blood she would be able to stay beautiful forever. She saw humans, especially poorer ones, as nothing but bags of blood for her to consume. She enjoyed listening to the screams of the humans before she squeezed the life out of them. She was also vengeful towards her lovers and people called her the black widow because she killed her husbands instead of divorcing them. Her brutality was unmatched, as no other vampire had ever destroyed so much life and property. Trivia * Her namesake comes from Elizabeth Báthory, the Hungarian noblewoman who murdered 600 people and bathed in their blood. * She and her daughter have the names of an English actress called Elizabeth Farren but that is completely coincidental. * She never appears in the comic at all Category:Female Category:Vampires Category:Parents Category:Villains and Antagonists Category:Most brutal villains